


Slowly then all at once.

by KnopePerkins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnopePerkins/pseuds/KnopePerkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ann and Leslie began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Leslie, as usual, was at Ann Perkins house. Surrounded by her tacky flower paintings that by this point only reminded her of home.

She was leaning on Ann, singing along to songs from Greece, changing the lyrics and Leslie pointing out sexist language within the film. She's worried it would annoy Ann but she wouldn't have it any other way. Leslie wrapped her arms around Ann's torso. They had turned so Ann had her legs raised so Leslie's could slip under them. They were wrapped around each other under a nest of blankets and pillows.

All of this had become a frequent occurrence, Leslie would hardly ever go home anymore. She'd stay at Ann's and wrap up under her quilts. Ann doesn't remember sleepovers ever being like this or if they were meant to be like this, but any time with Leslie was better than no time at all.

"Oh Ann I love this song! Sing it with me please please please!" Leslie nudged Ann and looked to her like an excited ten year old.

"Of course I will Leslie, I've sung along to the rest of them with you." Ann smiled resting her head on Leslie's.

 _"I got chills and they're multiplying. And I loooooooooosing control, because the poooooweeer... you're supplying. It's electrifying."_ Ann over exaggerated parts of the song to make Leslie laugh. Her laugh was something that Ann could listen to for hours.

 _"You better shape up because I need an Ann"_ Leslie looked to Ann catching each others smiles.  _"And my heart is set on yooooou"_ Leslie tried to mimic Ann's singing style. "You better shape up, you better understand. To my heart I must be true...nothing left, nothing left for me to do" She trailed off looking to Ann to join her in the chorus.   


" _You're the one that I want! You're the one that I , ooh oooh ooooh"_ Leslie and Ann sang in unison only to stop due to them laughing. They fell into each other as Ann rested her head on Leslie's.

They sat quietly watching the film together inevitably falling asleep on each other. Ann had her arms around Leslie and Leslie had hers around Ann. Everyone was in their correct places. This is where they should have been.

~

Early in the morning, Leslie woke up seeing Ann cradle her in a hug. She could have woken her up telling her she needs to be early for work but this time? This time she stayed put, letting Ann's soft breath move the strands of her hair. Leslie pushed her head up into the space between Ann's neck and shoulders. She sighed happily and closed her eyes again. 

Nearly two hours later Ann woke up at a reasonable time. She saw Leslie still under her chin she rolled her thumb over Leslie's shoulder to wake her. 

Ann yawned "Hey Leslie... you want some pancakes?" She looked down to Leslie who's eyes widened at the mention. 

"Ann, you already know the answer to that." Leslie looked up to her with a lazy soft smile that made Ann feel warm inside. Ann reluctantly unraveled herself from Leslie and kept her tucked in.

Of course, this is Leslie Knope, she shot out of her cocoon of warmth to get changed into her suit and brush through her hair. Half of her things were here anyway. She started leaving them here instead of her scary horder nest also known as her house. 

Ann didn't mind, nor had she noticed. Leslie had her key and she had her stuff here. 

Leslie walked over to Ann and hugged her from behind, resting her cheek on her back. Ann put her hands over Leslie's and continued to have her smile plastered on her face.

"You okay Les?" Ann continued to look down at her pancake mix. 

"Just liked being curled up with you. And you can never have too many hugs" Leslie exhaled. She wasn't disheartened, she was contempt with everything. She wished that morning could go on forever.

Ann handed Leslie her pancakes first. She didn't need to ask anymore where the whipped cream was. She knew where Ann kept it and she'd stopped hiding it from Leslie. Ann's house felt like home. 

Maybe it was just Ann who felt like home. 

~

Leslie drove them to city hall, they parted their ways into each of their departments. Leslie held Ann's hand as it slipped away from her when they parted. Leslie felt giddy as she walked into her department, still quiet, with only Jerry on time. 

"Morning Leslie." Jerry mimicked Leslie's smile.

"Morning Jerry." Leslie floated into her office, Watching the others slowly filter in, waving at them when she saw them. 

"Leeeeesliee." Tom began as he swaggered to his desk. 

"Hello Tom." Leslie began 

"Les, what is  _UP_ with you and Ann?" Tom looked to her, raising his eyebrow.

"What do you mean? There nothing ' _up'_ with me and Ann." Leslie looked confused, she looked to her picture of Ann on her desk and darted her eyes back up to Tom.

"You've been arriving together for weeks now. You are so dating." Tom shot her a look.

"We're best friends! We've been having sleepovers? Thats what best friends do!" Leslie became flustered and tried to protest against Tom, but a seed of doubt was planted at the bottom of her stomach. 

"When was the last time you slept in your own house, in your own bed?" Tom paused. "I mean you did have a bed in your hoarder nest right?" 

Leslie sighed her tone became mocking. "Yes Tom I  _do_ have my own bed there... and... I don't remember... what's the big deal? She doesn't even like me back." Leslie covered her mouth once she realised what she'd said. She ran out her office and sat with Ann telling her that what they were doing wasn't weird.

Right?

\---

This all continued for months on end.

It became an unspoken rule to assume Leslie and Ann were together. 

Every few weeks they would change something, weather it be Ann holding Leslie's hand whenever they were together or Leslie and Ann walking down the halls together side by side with their arms around each other , giggling like school girls as they walked.

Leslie and Ann were curled up yet again on her couch, watching a documentary only Leslie cared about, but Ann would watch because she'd do anything for her.

Her head was resting on Ann's shoulder, buried into her neck. Ann had her hand on Leslie's back, she gently moved it up and down. She looked to Leslie again and kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair afterward. 

Leslie kissed Ann's jaw since she couldn't quite reach her cheeks. They kept kissing each other, working their way towards each other's lips before finally meeting. 

Nothing felt strange afterwards. It couldn't have felt more natural. 

They remained in their ball together, occasionally planting kisses on each other. 

"We should get to bed soon Les, we have work in the morning." Ann yawned, shuffling to look at Leslie. Ann played with Leslies hair plaiting her curls for her.

"You're probably right... we do have work tomorrow. I should always listen to you" Leslie kissed Ann's cheek as they slowly slumped off to bed, with Leslie's arms around Ann's waist. 

They curled up together in Ann's bed, Leslie had her side but she always rolled over to Ann's. They had started to take to hugging each other as they drifted off to sleep. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose. Ann never minded, she prefered to be with Leslie anyway. Leslie brushed Ann's hair off her face and tried to get as close to her as she could. Ann moved the bed covers so they were wrapped around her side like a cocoon. Leslie did the same making sure Ann was warm, she knew Ann was never quite warm enough. 

-

At work everyone saw them wondering in together, Ann draped over Leslie from behind. Ann's arms over Leslie's shoulders metting her own hands and holding them, only for Leslie to cover hers with her own. Ann would rest her head next to Leslie's them both laughing and giggling over something that happened in a movie they saw together or something Leslie said.

Their lunch breaks were filled with going to JJ's for waffles and Ann trying to stop Leslie from piling the whipped cream higher than her face and Leslie showering Ann in complements. They both had special smiles reserved specifically for each other. Only they could find them.

They would stroll back towards city hall and broke away from each other even if it was only for a few hours Leslie would miss Ann being there. And as time went on, Ann would miss having Leslie by her side. 

Ann was at her desk, answering e-mails, most of which were from Leslie, reminding her she is 'the most perfect human being alive'. 

"I'm far from that Leslie." Ann mumbled to herself, looking down at her desk.

Tom and April stood in front of her desk and cleared their throats; startling Ann. 

"What are you doing here?" Ann looked up to them as they towered over her. 

"Are you and Leslie even dating yet because we've gotten sick of betting on how long it takes you two to just tell us you're dating." April slumped off and rolled her eyes at Ann.

"You started a bet?" Ann looked to April as she walked out the room. "Plus, we're not dating. We're best friends!" Ann protested.

"Best friends who sleep together?" Tom raised his eyebrow and looked excited.

"Yes-no-maybe who cares its none of your business Tom." Ann walked out with a binder in her hands and sat in Leslie's office flustered and irritated. She didn't say a word as she sat down in the chair by Leslie's door. Leslie just knew what was going on, she didn't have to ask anymore. She pulled Ann close so her head was resting on her chest. 

"Leslie?" Ann spoke up quietly, almost in a whisper. "How long have we been dating?" For the first time there was tension between them, anticipation for Leslie's answer filled her, making her feel like she was about to explode. 

"I'm not sure, for the first time, I don't have an anniversary for something... I do love you Ann, if thats not been obvious these past few months." Leslie kissed the side of Ann's head, her tone was soft and of comfort to Ann. "What makes you ask?"

Ann scrunched up her face and then exhaled. "I don't know, Tom and April keep asking... and if we are a thing- is that the right word, I don't know, then I just wanted to let you know I love you, even though we've never officially said it in this context." Ann looked to Leslie,not able to think of better words. Jer eyes met Leslie's and she looked at Ann softly. 

Leslie had a massive grin on her face. "I've always loved you Ann, in this context or a different one." Leslie kissed the top of Ann's head. "When is our anniversary?" They both cracked a smile and squeezed each other tighter. 

"How about today? Or we could check your scrap books for some indication? We have a whole book shelf dedicated to them" Ann raised her brow.

"Each lovingly crafted by yours truly! Ann you love them really! I'll teach you how to make them and we can do it together some time, since we are spending a lot of time together." Leslie got over excited as she always would. 

"Well, when we finish work... maybe we could make one... I know you love making them and you haven't for a while?" Ann became shy around Leslie, her Leslie for the first time since they'd known each other.

"That's perfect Ann!I do love you! You perfect human with your tiny doll feet." Leslie swayed with Ann in her arms. 

Ann left to get her laptop and decided to work in Leslie's office, occasionally throwing paper notes to each other and laughing. Annoying Tom in the process. They mostly said 'I love you' or 'throw your pencil at Tom'. Leslie prefered it when Ann and her were quietly sitting together working, helping Leslie brainstorm ideas for Valentines day celebrations. Normally, Ann would stop her from getting in over her head with ideas that could never work but, she liked hearing Leslie so passionate about something. 

\---

At their house, Ann sat on the couch as Leslie dictated step by step how to make a scrapbook page. Ann tried to keep up but Leslie was also rapid fire brainstorming ideas for what event to hold for Valentines day. 

"Leslie, Leslie, Leslie  _Calm down please breathe._ " Ann was watching Leslie's face turn red she was squeezing every word into her single breath. 

"Sorry, sometimes I get passionate about something and remember how Eagleton always out does us and how much I hate Eagleton and sometimes I forget to breath" Leslie began gasping for breath.

Ann stood up putting her hands on Leslie's shoulders.

"Leslie. Look at me, we'll put on a dance in the senior centre for the old people since hardly anyone young will want to come since they'll have plans and they will enjoy it." Ann gave Leslie a soft smile of reassurance, raising her eyebrows to show she was serious. 

"And you, Ann Meredith Perkins, can be my beautiful date." Leslie stole a kiss as they sat back down on the couch. 

"With pleasure Leslie Knope." Ann rested her head on Leslie's shoulder. The sound of the tv surrounded them. Leslie holding Ann as close as she could get her. 

"Ann." Leslie began

"Mhm?" Ann looked up to Leslie, her blonde curls tickling Ann's nose.

"Did you love me when we went on the hunting trip?" Leslie smiled.

"Yes, I did." Ann paused. "Did you love me on the practice date we went on? For you and that cop guy?" Ann mirrored Leslie's smile.

"Always, I wished that was a real date for me and you. I'd be less nervous and I would have enjoyed it more." Leslie kissed Ann's temple. "Did you love me at my mother's banquet?" 

"Yes. I loved being your trophy wife. I'd do it again in a heartbeat" Ann squeezed Leslie's torso. She loved the idea of her and Leslie getting married.

"You'll be my real trophy wife one day." Leslie stroked Ann's hair. "I promise."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galentines, ER and Seniors Dance.

2.

Leslie and Ann hadn't told anyone yet about them becoming official yet. Leslie fell asleep on Ann halfway through helping her make a scrapbook. Ann drew a tiny mustache on Leslie as she slept, she also drew a little love heart on her cheek. Leslie was on her side and had Ann curled up into her on the tiny sofa, the wet ink on Leslie's cheek imprinted onto Ann's as they slept. 

Ann woke up alone on the sofa, the smell of waffles and pancakes being made filled the house. Leslie had put blankets over Ann tucking her in to make sure she stayed warm. Leslie tucked her in the way she liked it, like a cocoon. Ann checked her phone screen to see if Leslie had drawn on her, but there was only the heart and a lipstick imprint on her cheek from none other than Leslie. Ann slid out of the nest Leslie made for her and slid herself around Leslie's waist.

"Leeeeesliee." Ann sleepily kissed her temple and closed her eyes. Leslie turned round and had her arms round Ann's sleepy body. 

"Ann! You beautiful tropical fish, what can I make you?" Leslie was beaming, her little biro heart still on her cheek. 

Ann opened her eyes "You didn't wash it off." Ann kissed the little heart on Leslie's cheek, both their smiles growing.

"Of course I didn't, you still have yours." Leslie looked at her lipstick stain she left on Ann's cheek. "Want me to get my lipstick off your cheek?"

"It will come off in the shower, don't worry." Ann put her hand over the lipstick stain. "Can you make me pancakes?" She trailed off and let go of Leslie. She put the radio on as Leslie cooked for her. Humming along to the songs they played and commenting on how overly enthusiastic the hosts were, even Leslie agreed. She brought a plate stacked full of pancakes over to her and refrained from throwing enough whipped cream on them to cause a heart attack. 

"Thanks Les." Ann watched as Leslie slid into the chair opposite her. Leslie grabbed her free hand and rolled her thumb over the back of Ann's hand. They quietly sat eating and humming along to the songs on the radio. 

Their mornings were always quiet, but that's how they liked it. Quietly enjoying each others company. 

Ann had her shift at the hospital that day. Leslie would be driving and walking in alone. She hated the two days Ann wouldn't be with her at work. 

Ann waved Leslie off making sure she didn't forget everything.

"See you at lunch." Ann hugged Leslie and she ran off to her car. 

~

Leslie was moping around her office making Ann's Galentines day gifts along with everyone elses little goodie bags for their brunch tomorrow. Leslie didn't want to announce to her mother on the day that she's dating Ann, she didn't know how she'd react. Who couldn't love Ann? April. But besides her who couldn't love Ann?

Leslie started gathering herself up to go tell her mother about Ann. She was a strong willed person who could just reject Ann and her. Leslie started spiraling she needed Ann here to hold her and tell her it's okay.

By the time she debated all this in her head she was already knocking on her mother's office door. 

"Leslie, what can I do for you?" Marlene didn't look up from her desk. 

"Hey mom... h-hows... it hanging" Leslie became flustered and tongue tied. 

"You didn't come here to ask me how its 'hanging'"Marlene put air quotations around the word hanging.

Leslie took a deep breath. "Mom I'm dating someone." Leslie spoke quickly and then looked her mother in the eyes and didn't blink. She was terrified.

"When will I get to meet them?"Marlene looked up impressed.

"Tomorrow at-at Galentines day brunch. A-and you technically have... it's Ann... Perkins. Ann Perkins." Leslie looked down then back up at her mother.

"Well, Leslie, I can't wait to meet her tomorrow."Marlene smiled at Leslie and got back to work. Leslie left smiling and ready to meet Ann in her office for lunch.

~

"Leslieeee! I brought you lunch!" Ann called as she entered the parks department. Leslie got up and ran to hug Ann.

"Ann! I love you and I have to tell you something!" Leslie kissed Ann as they sat down. 

"What is it Les?" Ann started eating her salad. 

"I told my mom about us... and she wants to meet you at Galentines day." Leslie looked up pushing her food around.

"What if she doesn't like me? You've told me how judgemental she is!" Ann looked down, worried. 

"She will love you, you're Ann Perkins. Who doesn't love you?" Leslie put her arm round Ann. 

Ann still wasn't sure but she trusted Leslie, she smiled at her and held her hand. 

"Need any help setting up Galentines?" Ann looked to Leslie. 

"No no no Ann! It must be a surprise for you and the others! I don't want you to see your gifts, you get extra anyway the day after." Leslie began getting excited.

"I can't wait then Leslie. I'll see you at home." Ann got up and kissed Leslie goodbye.

~

Ann was working in the ER, seeing minor injuries. One kid sprained his wrist, 2 broken toes, and a dislocated finger.

Her next patient was called into her room, she was looking down at her clip board getting a clean sheet ready to write down the next patient's details.

" _Heeeeeeey Ann."_ Leslie came in sheepishly. covering her finger with a blood sodden bandage. 

"Leslie! Oh my god what did you do?" Ann's eyes widened she cupped Leslie's hand. 

"I was making a gift for you... that you wont get for a while- maybe I don't know" Leslie began.

"Well let me have a look, you look like you've lost a lot of blood." Ann unwrapped Leslie's D.I.Y bandage.

She had a slit down the side of her finger, it was bleeding heavily and was quite deep. 

"Oh Leslie... i'll need to clean that and give you one or two stitches for this... I'm not worth this injury." Ann rubbed Leslie's back. "Let me fill out your form. I'm your nurse right?" Leslie nodded. 

Ann ran off to get the supplies she needed. She cleaned Leslie's cuts and her heart sank every time she winced but at least with Leslie she could kiss her every time she hurt her.

"Les, these stitches will hurt and you shouldn't go back to work after this. I am coming home with you to look after you. Do you understand?" Ann became serious and looked into Leslie's eyes. 

"Okay Ann. I'll be at home with you. I'll do minimal work okay?" Leslie Knope could never stop working. Ann had to agree, sighing.

"What would I do without you." She sighed as she began putting the stitches into Leslie's fingers. "I've given you the ones that dissolve after time, since I know you hate this." Ann smiled up to Leslie, her eyes watering. 

"We're done. Let me bandage this for you and let me sign out and I'm driving you home." Ann smiled up to Leslie. Catching her single tear shed. "Tell me if I wrap it too tight." 

"Thank you Ann, you beautiful nurse. I love you." Leslie rested her head on Ann's shoulder. 

"Let me sign out and I'll come get you wait in the ER lounge." Ann kissed Leslie's forehead. Leslie waited obediently and took Ann's hand as they walked out. She drove them home and sat Leslie down on the couch and made her rest her finger. 

"Ann I'm fine let me help you make dinner. It's the least I can do! You fixed my finger! And made me cry a little but you fixed it!" Leslie started to get up.

"No no no you don't. You stay put. It needs to rest and so do you." Ann came over and placed her hands on Leslie's cheeks. "I don't want a burnt out Leslie who is also injured because she tried to do something thoughtful for me." She kissed Leslie. "Now stay put, I only do this out of love and because I'm a nurse." 

"I'll stay put" Leslie reluctantly sat on the couch and relaxed. Ann made her dinner and cared for her when her finger was causing her pain. She told Ann it wasn't but she made Leslie take some painkillers to reduce the swelling and it did make her feel better. 

"What were you making that resulted in a trip to the ER or were you that desperate to see me." Ann rested up against Leslie on the couch. 

"Its a surprise for you! I wont tell you that easy, come on Ann." Leslie teased Ann. "Plus any time I see you makes me happy." She rested her head on Ann. 

"But I hate seeing you hurt. You're my Leslie and nothing bad is ever allowed to happen to you." Ann held Leslie's cheeks and made sure she knew Ann cared.

Ann cared for her that evening checking the bandages and helping Leslie finish all her Galentines preparation. 

~

Ann was woken up by Leslie gently shaking her. Usually, Ann would just continue sleeping or pull Leslie onto her side of the bed and wrap her in a hug, not letting her leave. However, since it is Galentines day Ann let Leslie wake her up and Ann tried to be enthusiastic for Leslie; she knew how much this meant to her.

Ann was dragged out of bed and lead towards the living room. Leslie had lovingly set out her Galentines day gift at the table. It was waiting for her with a big bow and a beaming Leslie.

"Ann you mentioned how you missed me when I work late... so I thought you'd like this giant bear to go hug when I can't preform hugging duties!" Leslie brought it over to Ann, who wrapped herself around it and Leslie.

"I love it and I love you. You're the most thoughtful girlfriend I could have asked for." Ann kissed Leslie over and over again, Leslie's shy laugh only making her continue. Leslie had sewn little love hearts into the bears fluffy paws. One heart said Ann the other said Leslie. "I bet the other Galentines day guests don't get this treatment" Ann gave Leslie a sly smile. 

"No they don't because they're not Ann Perkins." Leslie kissed Ann back and let her go to get changed. 

Ann went off and half an hour later came out trying to wear something nicer than usual. "Les, do you think your mom will actually like me? What if she hates me?" She sighed, falling into Leslie's arms for comfort.

"She will love you.  _You're Ann Perkins_ ! And if she doesn't I'll tell her I love you and she'll just have to deal with it." Leslie cupped Ann's face to make her look at her. "Look at me, Ann, you are the most important person in my life and one person's opinion won't change that." 

Ann felt a little better, Leslie could always cheer her up.

~

At the restaurant Ann was helping Leslie prep the table, ready for gifts to be given. Ann was watching Leslie become a blur running around making everything perfect, even with an injured finger.

 Everyone slowly started arriving. Leslie greeting everyone and smothering each and every person in a hug. 

"So in your gift bags will find all these gifts hand crafted by me and I hope you like them, each is personalised for you and you also each have a 5,000 word essay about how much I appreciate and love you." Leslie told everyone as they looked in their bags filled with thoughtful gifts.

Ann's had little extras, notes telling her she loved her and roses each with a little note attached to them, thanking her each time she did something nice for her.

Her essay's ending was special to her too. 

_"Ann, my beautiful Ann Perkins, you have done nothing but help me and love me no matter what we do together. And I think that's important. That we're doing this together. I have loved you since I first saw you and I will love you until the last time I see you. Ann Perkins I love you no matter what._

_-Leslie"_

Ann grabbed Leslie's hand under the table when she finished reading. Leslie squeezed her hand tightly and looked to Ann and took a breath.

"So mom, Ann is a nurse and she once delivered a baby on a bus and she is the most beautiful person in the world." Leslie began explaining, Ann becoming embarrassed, flashing her small little smile as she looked down. 

"That's remarkable. So tell me Ann, how did you meet Leslie? I'm sure we'd all like to hear it." Marlene began. She raised her eyebrow at Ann who became nervous. Leslie looked to Ann, beaming, reassuring her.

"Well I went to a public forum about the pit next to my house and complained and Leslie was so helpful and got me involved in all of the process. I thought she was a little doofy at first but sweet. And it all spiraled from there." Ann looked to Leslie in hopes to have her back up the story. 

Leslie continued talking as Ann rested her head on Leslie's shoulder as she told the stories in more depth. She didn't take her eyes off her. 

Their orders arrived and Leslie poured a pot of extra whipped cream onto her waffles. Ann and Marlene began to say something but stopped themselves. Leslie had done this for years and by this point there's no stopping her. She was Leslie Knope, there is no stopping a Knope woman.

The event continued and everyone seamed to have a good time. Leslie couldn't quite cut up her waffle with her index finger bandaged. Ann couldn't bare to watch her struggle anymore and cut it up for her. Ann was still concerned that Marlene didn't approve of her. 

Conversations started to drift off as everyone started to leave. Marlene hung back to talk to Leslie.

She took her aside. "Leslie, you got a keeper. She's perfect for you and clearly cares about you, you didn't even have to ask her to help you. She just knew, and she's very pretty. You were right. Your dad would have loved her." Her mother winked at Leslie and pulled her in for a hug. Ann walked over after collecting all the bags and balloons Leslie left at the table. Along with Leslie's coat and bag. 

"Ann come here. You belong in this hug." Leslie opened her arms for Ann to come join them. Leslie was right, she belonged there, she fit right in.

-

Valentines day was more laid back by Leslie Knope standards. 

Ann was the first to wake up. She rolled over to wrap herself around Leslie, who was still surprisingly asleep. She held her tight as Leslie mumbled things in her sleep.

"Ann... beautiful... wife." Is all Ann could make out. She kissed Leslie as she slept, Ann didn't mind Leslie's sleep talking or her being up early because she knew that was just how Leslie was. There was no changing that. She soothed and kissed Leslie as she slept, she saw a smile creep into Leslie's face in her sleep.

_God she was adorable._

Leslie started to wake up and rolled over to face Ann. "Good morning my yellow haired sunshine goddess." Ann had started to try to match Leslie's complements but she'd never quite nail them like Leslie. 

"Ann! It's valentines day! My first with you! I love you and I'm a little nervous to give you your gift... The whole day I've taken off to  _hopefully_ treat you like the beautiful sunflower you are." Leslie curled up closer to Ann. "But right now, I know you like it when we stay here curled up so I set our main body of events to happen in the afternoon." Leslie's smile creeped back into her face, the seed of doubt had long been forgotten.

"I'll love anything you give me because I love you." Ann pulled Leslie as close as she could. Burying her face in Leslie's hair and kissing the top of her head. Ann placed her hand on the back of Leslie's head gently, running her fingers through her hair. Leslie was quiet and rested her head on Ann. They remained in bed for a little while longer, quietly talking.

Ann sat up in bed and handed Leslie a little box wrapped in flowery paper. Leslie tore it up and opened the box, inside was a small heart shaped gold locket with a picture of the both of them inside. Leslie started to tear up and fell into Ann crying. Ann tried to calm her by holding her tightly and quietly kissing what ever part of Leslie she could get to.

"I love it Ann. I love you." Leslie continued sniffling into Ann's shoulder. She put the locket on Leslie and kissed her tear stained cheeks, smiling at Leslie afterwards.

"I love you too Leslie." Ann held onto Leslie tightly again. She never wanted to let go.

The rest of the day was filled with Leslie taking Ann all around Pawnee to all the places they'd been together, however obscure Leslie took her there. In the evening she took Ann to the restaurant they had their 'practice' date at. Leslie made sure the table was the same and told the guy to put some petals on it. Leslie really went the extra mile for Ann. 

"What did your mom think of me?" Ann started to cut her food, then moving onto Leslie's when she saw her struggling.

"She adores you. She thinks you're good for me. Which you are, because you're a beautiful sunflower." Leslie smiled at Ann. "Plus if she didn't who cares I love you and no-ones opinion will ever make me think different." Her smile grew into a grin. She couldn't take her eyes off Ann, her beautiful Ann Perkins.

 Ann awed over Leslie's comments. Their dinner continued with Ann and Leslie stealing bites of each other's food. Neither really minded.

\---

They rushed back to Ann's house to change into something a little nicer for the Senior's Dance. Ann helped Leslie with her make up as Leslie kissed Ann as much as possible within the process.

Andy's band was setting up and playing through some songs as they arrived. Some of the seniors had already started to arrive. 

Leslie was frantically running around trying to put the finishing touches on everything the rest of the department had done in preparation. Ron, surprisingly did his bit and put the balloons on the tables. Ann perched at one eating a cupcake she stole from the desert table. Leslie would tell her that she shouldn't but secretly she's eaten around 5. Ann finished up her cupcake as Leslie came over, she looked a little frazzled but lit up instantly when her eyes met with Ann's. 

"Sorry, I had to get the flowers all set up and the rose pestles placed on all the remaining tables and welcome everyone and-" Leslie took a deep breath as Ann cut her off.

"Leslie, Leslie, Leslie, it's fine. Honestly. I'm just happy to be here with you." Ann kissed Leslie's cheek.

"Did you eat some of the cupcakes Ann?" Leslie smiled. 

"No" Ann lied. She was smiling too.

"You have frosting on your face." Leslie's smile grew as she scraped the put of frosting off Ann's face and ate it. "You have always been a terrible liar." Leslie grabbed Ann's hand as they snickered away to chat with the rest of the parks department. 

\---

As the event continued Leslie pulled Ann up to dance with the seniors all on the floor. She initially rejected, but, when she looked to Leslie she could not say no to that face. Her beautiful face. 

Leslie lead their dance. Despite having one finger in a bandage.She twirled Ann so that Leslie had her arms around her and swaying. Then laughing at how cheesy it was. They tried to walk but couldn't co-ordinate their legs so it ended up in more of a shuffle. Andy's next song was slower and more calm. The seniors began to slow dance and Leslie and Ann joined them. Ann rested her head on Leslie's shoulder as Leslie swayed them in time to the music. 

"I love you Les. I really do." Ann mumbled into Leslie's shoulder. 

"I love you too." Leslie kissed the side of Ann's head.

The dance drew to a close and Ann helped the parks department to clear up. And by clear up, they mean eating the remaining cupcakes. 

\---

Back at the house Ann had let her hair down and rested her head on Leslie's shoulder. They were both exhausted. They were watching TV, Leslie was more interested in it than Ann was at this point. 

Ann looked to Leslie and smiled.

Leslie caught her smile and mirrored it. "What?" Her tone became happily confused.

"Nothing. Just you." Ann placed her arms around Leslie. Pulling her closer into one of Ann's trademark hugs. 

"I still have your final gift... You will either love or hate me for this one." Leslie's voice grew serious and worried. 

Ann didn't let go of Leslie and continued to hug her and once she heard her voice waver she squeezed her tighter. "I'm sure I'll love anything you get me or make me." 

Leslie broke off the hug to go and get her gift. She quickly and nervously hurried back and sat cross legged facing Ann on the couch. It was a scrap book. One of the many Leslie had made for her. This one was different, this one was special there was more detail.

Ann flicked through the pages smiling and tearing up at everything Leslie had written about the two of them. The next segment was titled 'Future ??????' with many hand drawn question marks surrounding it. She turned the page and it was blank. She looked to Leslie confused and turned the page which revealed a 'pull here'. She looked to Leslie again, even more confused then before. She did as the message told her and pulled back to reveal a tiny box. Ann's eyes grew wide and filled with tears again. This time, Leslie's did too. 

She opened the box to reveal a ring and a little message. As Ann read it out loud, so did Leslie.

_'Ann Perkins. Will you be my beautiful trophy wife?'_ They said simultaneously. They were both crying. Ann threw herself around Leslie kissing her over and over. 

"Of course I will Leslie. Of course I will. I'd marry you a thousand times." Ann continued kissing Leslie, both of them still crying and happily laughing.

When Ann and Leslie had both calmed down a little Leslie slid the ring onto Ann's finger. 

"I love you Ann."

"I love you Leslie."

They fell into each other once more. Letting all of what just happened sink in. 

Their smiles would not disappear for a long time. 


End file.
